Tattoo
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: AU. Gilbert made a promise to his grandfather a long time ago, and he intends to keep it. And with the help of Johan, tattoo artist extraordinaire, it shouldn't be a problem at all! 'I'll make you proud, Gramps! Just watch me.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Long time fan, first time writer. Excuse the crappyness this fic will most likely have and I hope you can find it in you to leave me a review with tips to help me improve. Okay then, let's get this thing going!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I don't even own a copy of the manga or DVD -sobs-

* * *

A white-haired man with crimson eyes kept walking past the tattoo parlor. Every now and then he would reach for the handle, only to pull away at the last second. This had been going on for about 30 minutes, much to the amusement of the people who were sitting outside of the café across the street.

'How much longer do you think he'll keep reaching for the handle?' One of the customers asked the bartender.

'Until the owner notices him and either drags him inside or kicks him towards us ,' he said laughing as he gave his customer another beer.

'I think we're about to find out, the owner is coming out!'

'Oh man, this is gonna be good!'

The crowd at the café watched closely as a large, muscular man with ash brown hair (gelled up to look like a tulip) wearing jeans and a black tanktop came out of the parlor and stared at the smaller albino. They saw the white-haired man back away at first, but then he composed himself. He stepped towards the owner and they seemed to be talking. The owner nodded and they both walked inside.

'What, that's it? Just a talk and a nod? Henk, you promised us a show! I'm disappointed!' Another one of the customers said with a mock hurt look on his face.

'Like it's my fault Johan decided not to be a prick today. He did deliver last week though,' Henk the bartender said with a huge grin on his face as he remembered that incident. That had been quite the show, he even had to call the police at one point to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand. It all worked out in the end though, and he, Johan, the guy he almost pulverized and the police had a drink at his café afterwards.

'I'm sure Johan will tell us all the details tonight. Have some patience until then.'

* * *

'This way please,' Johan said as he guided the albino towards his office. 'Would you like a drink?'

'Ah, no, I'm good,' he said as he sat down. He stared around the office and noticed a bunch of certificates and trophies. There were also photos with the owner and random people. The way they were displayed made him think that the people were probably celebrities of some sort.

'So, you gonna tell me why you kept pacing in front of my parlor the past hour or are you gonna stare around my office some more?' He could just hear the smugness in his voice. Whatever, he didn't have time for this. If the guy won't help him he'll just find someone who will.

'Look, I need a good tattoo artist and I heard you're the best in town. But if you're going to be a dick about it I'll just go somewhere else,' he said angrily as he got up. He wanted to make a dramatic exit with slamming doors and everything, but Johan prevented all that by grabbing his wrist and pulling him back in his chair.

'How about you tell me what you want first and I refuse before you make your dramatic exit?'

'Fine,' he huffed, crossing his arms. 'I want a tattoo on my chest. Over my heart to be precise.'

'Let me guess. A big red heart with a sash that has "Mom" on it.'

'What? No! Let me finish, will you? I want the Prussian Eagle!'

'The Prussian Eagle?'

'Yes! Here, I'll show you.' He rummaged in his pockets until he found his wallet. He opened it and gently removed and old photo. 'Be careful with it, it's the only one I have left with my grandpa on it.'

Johan nodded as he took the photo in his hands and looked at it. It was an old black and white picture. A man in a decorated military uniform, standing next to someone who he presumed was the man's son? Friend? Fellow soldier? They were holding a big flag between them; a thin black stripe on the top and bottom, with a huge black eagle in the white center.

'So that's the Prussian Eagle, huh? I can't really see it that well, but from what I can see it looks nice. Is the man in the uniform your gramps?' He asked as he kept staring at the picture.

'That's my great-grandfather. The guy next to him is my grandpa. This picture was taken before they went to enlist my grandpa in the Prussian army.'

'I see. Okay then. I'll have to google a for a better picture for reference and then we can get started.'

'So you'll do it?'

'Sure. I've never tattooed a Prussian Eagle before. It'll be a challenge,' he said with a grin as he handed the photo back. The albino pretty much beamed with excitement. He put the photo back in his wallet and looked at the tattoo artist.

'Well then, since we're about to do business it's only natural that I introduce myself. Johan van der Meer, tattoo artist extraordinaire,' he said, reaching out his hand.

'Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussian extraordinaire,' he replied as he shook Johan's hand, still beaming. Maybe he could fulfill his promise after all.

* * *

**A/N:** So much for this part. I failed you, Gilbert! You didn't get to say 'awesome' once in this chapter! Forgive me! You can be the awesomely obnoxious Gilbo we all know and love in the next part! And Johan! I don't know that much about you (even though I'm Dutch myself) because Himaruya refuses to give you more spotlight, but I probably messed you up too! -bows head in shame-

Hoped you all still liked this, and a review with some pointers would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I bring you the next part! Edited the last chapter too so it's easier to read. I didn't know how to do so before, excuse me. Still trying to figure this uploading thing out XD.

**Warnings:** A shirtless Gilbert and shameless flirting. Enjoy!

* * *

Gilbert was sitting in the 'Torture Chair' as Johan so affectionally called it, and looked at the equipment in front of him. A huge needle, a package of wet wipes, some disinfectant, a book with photo's of the tattoo's Johan has done, and a few pictures of the Prussian Eagle he printed out. Gilbert took one of the prints and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. In a few moments the Eagle would be a part of him, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

'It took me a while, but I'll finally be able to fulfill my promise, Gramps.'

He smiled as he put the print back on the table and leaned back in the chair, waiting for Johan to show up. What the hell was taking him so long? He'd been waiting for ten minutes already! Getting tired of waiting he got up and walked towards the office. He found Johan sitting behind the desk with some more prints of the Eagle and a sketchbook.

'Why did you print so much? You could have just taken a few of the prints in the other room.'

'What are you talking about? I didn't print any new pictures,' Johan said, eyes still fixated on the sketchbook as he kept scribbling.

'Are you blind? There are a bunch of prints on your desk! Like this one here!' Gilbert picked up one of the prints and wanted to shove it in Johan's face, when he noticed something. Except for the Eagle the paper was completely blank. It felt different, too. It wasn't as smooth as the print he had in his hands a few moments ago. He looked at Johan, who was still scribbling, and then it hit him.

'Did you draw all those Eagles on your desk?'

'Yup. I always make a few sketches of a tattoo beforehand. Makes it easier for me to ink them on skin later.'

Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. The sketches looked like they could fly off the paper at any given moment. And that intense stare…

'Hmph. Are you quite done scribbling yet, I don't have all day.' No need to compliment the guy, that would only make him more arrogant than he probably already was.

'Hey, it's easier to erase a mistake on paper than on skin. Less painless too.' Johan was still drawing, and after a final strike with the pencil he put it down and smiled. He turned the sketchbook around and showed Gilbert his latest piece. 'And I'm done. I wanted to use this sketch, what do you think?'

Gilberts jaw dropped.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

* * *

'About damn time we got started.'

'Like it's my fault you were paralyzed by the greatness of my drawing. I was just about to slap some sense into you when you decided to snap out of it,' Johan said, still grinning at the memory. He should have taken a picture, that look on his face was priceless. He'll have to remember to draw it in his sketchbook later.

'I was not paralyzed okay! I was just glad to see that you did the Eagle justice!' Gilbert crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks.

'Glad to get your approval,' Johan said laughing. 'Okay then, take your shirt off, lay back and let me work my magic!'

'Magic. Right.'

He removed his shirt and necklace and handed them over to Johan who put it at the table behind him. He shivered a bit as the cold leather of the chair touched his bare skin as he leaned back. Johan took out a pen leaned closer to Gilbert, looking him over and chuckling.

'Nice body. Do you work out?' Was he mocking him? That bastard was gonna get it as soon as the tattoo was done. He'll just humor him for now.

'I know, my awesome body is something else. You can stare at it as much as you'd like after you're done. Aren't you supposed to use that needle of yours?'

'In a minute, I need to draw the tattoo on you first as a guideline. And is staring all I get to do?' Johan put his hands on Gilberts chest and started drawing. 'I kinda like what I'm feeling,' he said with a wink.

'Do you flirt with all your customers?' Gilbert willed his blush away. He got this kind of attention from women all the time without blushing, why would this be any different? Just because a guy was flirting with him this time? Hell no, he was too awesome for this.

'Only with the interesting ones. And you're the most interesting customer I've had in a while.'

'You must get pretty lame customers then.'

'Hells Angels, musicians and top models do get boring after a while.'

'Top models are never boring, what the hell is wrong with you.'

'You've obviously never hung out with models before.'

'Who says I haven't?'

'I would have heard about you if you did. I have connections in that world,' he said with a grin as he put the pen away and held a mirror in front of his chest. 'Take a look, this is what the lines will be like. I'll color it during the next session.'

'I have to come back?' Gilbert looked at his reflection and nodded in approval. It was the perfect size. Not too big, and details like the crown, staff and globe were visible. He could already imagine how awesome it would look after it had been colored.

'Yeah, your skin needs some time to heal. '

'Aha.' He leaned back in the chair and watched Johan get ready. He washed his hands, put some thin plastic gloves on and grabbed the disinfecting gel, rubbing it on Gilberts chest. He shivered again when the cold gel touched his skin.

'Well well, do I excite you that much?'

'You wish, pervert! It's a miracle no one has sued you for sexual harassment yet!'

'What can I say, I'm just that good,' Johan said grinning. 'Seriously though, I do need you to stay still. If you keep moving too much the tattoo will be ruined.'

'I know that! I can take it. I'll just look away or something.'

'Well, I know a way to keep you distracted.'

'I doubt you can tattoo and make out with me at the same time.'

'I know you want me, darling, and I'll be happy to comply after I'm done. Do you know the game 20 Questions?'

'You wanna play 20 Questions?'

'In a way. I'll ask you a question, you answer, and we keep switching until I'm done.'

'Hmph, I guess. Okay then. Ask away.'

'Great!'

Johan grabbed the needle and turned it on. A small buzzing sound filled the room and Gilbert tightened his grip on the handles of the chair.

'This will sting, but I need you to stay calm, got it?' Johan asked as he looked at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and Johan put the needle to work.

'Good. Okay, first question.'

* * *

**A/N:** I keep failing you, Gilbert! I made you way too tsundere! But you got to flirt and bicker, so it's not too bad! I hope.

The next chapter will pretty much be the two of them talking and getting to know each other better. I already have a few questions in mind, but I'd love to hear your ideas too. Leave any question you want the two of them to answer in a review and I'll throw it in! Thanks in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Part three, wohoo! Sorry it took so long, but it took me forever to think of a somewhat decent background story that would work with the questions (thank you to everyone who left a question, it's very much appreciated!). And I probably messed it up too. But the end will totally make up for it! Scouts honor!

**Warnings:** Talking. Lots and lots of talking (read dialogue). Probably some OOC-ness and failed plot. And more flirting, because I love it when they flirt :3.

* * *

Gilbert tightened his grip on the handles of the chair some more and bit his tongue to try and keep a scream from coming out. Johan had warned him it would sting, but still! It hurt like hell! Maybe he should have asked for a local anesthetic or something. He immediately slapped himself mentally for thinking that. His gramps and all the others went through this without whining, and so would he. He's Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt for crying out loud!

"Okay Gilbo, answer me this. I understand that the Eagle is probably some sort of family symbol or coat of arms, but why do you want it tattooed over your heart?"

"Gilbo? What kind of lame nickname is that?" He managed to bring out before biting his tongue again. Johan gave him a sympathetic look. He knew it hurt.

"No, no, Gilbo. You have to answer my question first before you get to ask your own, remember?"

"Urgh, fine." He took a deep breath, ignored the pain and answered. "The Beilschmidt family has always been the most trusted and loyal family in service of the Prussian king. As proof of that fact every member of the family, who was a knight in the Order of the Black Eagle, had that very same Eagle tattooed over their heart to show the king that he and the country would be in their hearts and minds forever."

"But the country has been dissolved, so why would you-"

"No, no, Johan. Save it for your turn, I get to ask something now." He interrupted him with a grin. Johan shook his head, smiling. "You're right. Ask away."

"I'm always right, duh. So anyway, I noticed something after I saw you. You're a tattoo artist, yet I don't see a single tattoo on you. Don't you have them?"

"I do, but not on a place that's visible on first sight. And no, I won't show you where I have them. Not before the first date." He said with a wink as he wiped some blood from Gilberts chest and continued inking. Gilbert just glared at him and would have punched him if it wasn't for the needle.

"And as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He looked at Gilbert and saw him stick his tongue out in response. "The country has been dissolved, including everything that's associated with it. Why bother tattooing a symbol without a meaning?"

"It's not without meaning. Not for me anyway." Gilbert stared at the ceiling and seemed to be thinking on what he should say. After a while he turned his attention towards Johan and continued. "Gramps was the last one who had the Eagle tattooed on him before the country was dissolved. It became East Germany were pops was born and raised in. Gramps told him about Prussia, the Order and the tattoo and made sure that he would never repeat any of it outside of home."

"I remember learning about the situation in East Germany during history class. Must have been tough, growing up like that."

"It would have been, had it not been for Gramps. He made it bearable." Gilbert said with a little smile. "So pops grew up, met my mom, they had me and pops decided to celebrate the birth of a new Beilschmidt by getting a tattoo as well. Gramps took him to a fellow member of the Order to get it done, but…" Gilbert fell silent and Johan didn't ask further. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No, I want to tell you. You're helping me fulfill my promise, so you have a right to know."

"Your promise? To whom?"

"I'm getting to that, cupcake, have a little patience."

"Cupcake? Seriously?" Johan said as he raised his eyebrow, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I happen to like cupcakes, cupcake," Gilbert replied, staring intently at him. This time it was Johan who tried to hide his blush, lowering his face to concentrate on the tattoo. Gilbert noticed though, and grinned in victory. _'Gotcha!'_ He thought. _'That'll teach him to mess with me.'_

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, they were on their way to get that tattoo. Gramps never really told me the exact details, but they apparently ran into some Russians, some stuff happened and pops got shot. Gramps barely managed to get away alive. Mom was heartbroken when he told her and died a few weeks later because of it."

Johan's head jerked up so fast Gilbert was sure he'd get whiplash later. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I feel like such a dick for making you tell me."

"Don't be. I wanted you to know so you'd understand why I'm doing this."

"But still, I shouldn't have-" Gilbert interrupted him by grabbing his left hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Johan, it's okay. Really. I don't have any memories of my parents, so it's not that big a deal for me. Let's wrap this up before you feel even more of a dick than you already are, shall we?" He said with a wink. He released his grip after seeing Johan give him a little smile in return.

"Remind me to never feel sorry for you again." He said before turning his attention to the tattoo.

"I'm holding you to that, haha. Long story short, Gramps raised me, taught me everything he knew and I swore to him that as long as the Beilschmidt family exists, the Eagle will exist with them. Except after what happened the last time he refused to take me to the other members to get it done."

"No offence Gilbo, but you don't seem like the type to take no for an answer. Not even from someone you respect. Why didn't you just sneak out and get it done?"

"I'll answer that after you answer a question of mine."

"Right, that stupid switching rule."

"I'm not going to be the only one to spill my guts today. So tell me, why did you decide to become a tattoo artist?"

"Because torturing people with a needle is more fun than being a stockbroker."

Gilbert stared at him, blinking. "…What?"

"I studied management and economy at Erasmus University. Passed with flying colors, too. I was a stockbroker for about a year or two when I decided that it wasn't the life for me, so I went with my other talent. And here we are." He explained matter of factly.

"Whoa, hold on. You mean to tell me that you're a certified stockbroker, but you decided to make a living by tattooing people?" Johan nodded. Gilbert was dumbfounded. "Why?"

"I got sick and tired of how fake the people around me were. I thought I was above that, until I found myself doing the exact same things I loathed to seal a deal. After a particularly nasty case I knew I had to either leave the industry, or stay and sell my last peace of mind and soul to the devil."

"That bad, huh? Can you tell me a bit more?"

"I signed a contract with the company, so no, I can't. It was just… not pretty, to say the least. That was the final straw though, and I quit my job immediately after the deal was done."

"I still don't understand how you ended up being a tattoo artist. Couldn't you have taken a job as a manager or stockbroker at some other company?"

"And risk seeing my former colleagues and clients again? No thanks, I've had enough of those types to last me a lifetime." He said with a snort. "I didn't immediately become a tattoo artist though. I traveled the world for a while to decide what to do next."

"Let me guess, you discovered your talent while meditating on a mountain in Tibet?"

"It was during a smoke with a Maori chieftain in New Zealand, actually," he said laughing. "I'll tell you the details after you tell me why you didn't get this tattoo sooner."

"Of course. Remember when you said I wouldn't take no for an answer, not even from Gramps?" Johan nodded. "He knew that too, so he used his trump card to get me to listen."

"He got the other members to scare you by telling how painful it would be?"

"He did scare me, but not with that lame excuse. After living through the hell that was East Germany, getting a tattoo is like taking a stroll in the park."

"I'm sure it is," he said, chuckling. "So what did he do?"

"This sounds stupid now, but Gramps said he'd disown me if I tried to get it done behind his back. My heritage was all I had back then, and I would rather die than give that up. So I stopped bugging Gramps and waited for him to take me to the rest when he was ready."

"Seeing as how you're here instead of with the Order probably means he's dead, isn't he?" Johan turned the needle off and looked at Gilbert who was staring at the ceiling again.

"I have to be your most morbid customer, right? Bothering you with tales of my dead family and what not. Gottverdammt…" He let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed his eyes.

"We can take a break if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. I just… I need to… Argh, dammit all!"

He slammed his clenched fists on the handles of the chair. He was shaking, and Johan could see his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He got up and went towards his office, coming back with two opened bottles of Heineken, handing one to Gilbert.

"We're taking a break, I can't continue when you're like this."

* * *

"You'd think I would stop having a breakdown after five years," Gilbert said after taking a last sip. He handed his empty bottle to Johan who put it on the table, next to his own empty bottle.

"If it helps, you're not the only one. A lot of my customers come to get a tattoo for a deceased loved one. Things tend to get pretty emotional in those situations."

"I know, it's just…" A sigh escaped his lips. "I hate it when I'm being emotional. It makes me feels so helpless." He said with a small voice.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You lost the most important person to you, it's only natural to react like you did," Johan replied as he patted Gilbert on his back.

"Hey now, don't go taking advantage of me in my vulnerable state."

"Gilbo, if I wanted to take advantage of you my hands would be in your pants right now instead of on your back. But I can still tie you to the chair and do it, if you want," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. Gilbert burst out laughing. "God, Johan! You're unbelievable!"

"Wanna bet that I can get you to say that again once I get you in my bed?"

"Not even in your dreams, perv," Gilbert said, still laughing as he punched Johan's arm.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Johan said as he rubbed his arm with a mock-hurt expression on his face.

"Oh, get over it. You're lucky you still need to ink, otherwise I would have broken your arm for real."

"It works on women though. So much for getting a kiss to make me feel better."

"Don't tell me they actually fall for that."

"I can be really convincing if I want to be, you know," he said, leaning in closer.

"Shut up and finish that tattoo, you horny bastard." Gilbert grinned as he pushed Johan back.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He replied, saluting. Within a few moments he had gotten everything ready again and turned the needle on. "Do you want to continue where you left off or should I tell you how I became a tattoo artist first?"

"I want to continue, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. So, how did he die?"

"A combination of old age and pneumonia. I was a sophomore at the Technical University in Munich when I got a letter from one of Gramps' friends informing me about his condition. I broke off my study to take care of him, but he would have none of it. '_Students are the soldiers of the future_', he would say, and if I wanted to be the best soldier I needed to get all the education I could."

"Students are the new soldiers, huh? That's a nice saying."

"It is, isn't it?" He said, a proud smile on his lips. "I told him I would be back to my studies within a few days, seeing as he was always too stubborn to be sick too long anyway. So of course he decides to kick the bucket instead of getting better."

"Heh. Of course. Did he say anything about the tattoo before he passed away?"

"Only that he would still disown me if I got the tattoo before finishing my studies. He actually had it put in his will too, and told the other members to refuse if I came back to them without a degree."

"Talk about being prepared." Johan said with a smile. "I should have asked for your degree before I agreed to do this. Is that why you came to me?"

"Well gee, thanks for having that much faith in me." He said, rolling his eyes. "For your information, I graduated a year ago."

"Really? Congratulations! What did you study?"

"Architecture and mechanical engineering. I plan on designing and building the most awesome constructions the world has ever seen, and spread some Prussian glory that way."

"Wow, that's actually a pretty good idea. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't visit the Order right after you graduated. Don't tell me they all died while you were studying."

"All my ideas are awesomely good, and no, they're not all dead. I did go and see them. They were all proud of me for graduating and we had a huge party with way too much beer." Gilbert said with a smile as he remembered that night. Who knew old man Heinrich could outdrink him? "They actually wanted to tattoo me at the party as a graduation gift, but I refused. I felt that I still had some more learning to do, so I told them I wanted to see the world and get more experience under my belt before joining the Order."

"And after a year you got tired of waiting?"

"Johan, stop interrupting my awesome story before I tape your mouth shut."

"Ohoho, so you're into the kinky stuff," he said with a pervy smirk. "I'll have to remember that."

Gilbert facepalmed. "You're hopeless, Johan. When was the last time you got laid?"

"A gentleman like myself doesn't kiss and tell," he said with a wink.

"I'll take that as a too-long-ago-to-remember."

"Hey!"

"So anyway," Gilbert continued before Johan could whine, ignoring the pout on his face. "I wanted to see the world first and the others respected my wish. After making them promise not to die before I got back I packed my things, payed a visit to Gramps' grave and started my journey."

"What made you decide to enter my shop then? Didn't you want the Order to do it?"

"I did. But something weird happened on my first night here."

"Oh, I get it. You got lost in the Red Light District, the girls took you in, you had a few drinks, smoked some crazy shit and woke up the next morning with a killer hangover in a smelly back alley without your wallet. Happens all the time."

"That's not what happened okay! I didn't wake up in a smelly back alley without my wallet!"

"The girls didn't dump you in an alley _and_ let you keep your wallet? Damn, you must be really good! I definitely need to get you in my bed now."

"Get in line then, sheesh. I meant that I didn't visit the Red Light District, I had a really weird dream. I dreamt that I was having a drink with Gramps, and he told me that I had his blessings. Then he turned into the Eagle and flew off. I figured that was his way of telling me that I should get tattooed here, so I asked for the best tattoo artist in town. And here I am. You must think it's pretty weird, huh?"

"I would have, if you were the first one to say it. So that's why you were pacing in front of my shop."

"Kinda. I couldn't believe I was gonna do this because of a dream. But you heard this before?"

"Somewhat. I had some guys from Norway and England here once, telling me that they got a divine message to come see me. And now you! I should check if this place is built on some ancient burial ground or something."

"I see. Did you flirt with them too?"

"Is that jealousy I hear? No need to worry, fair maiden, I only have eyes for you!" He said with a grin as he blew him a little kiss.

"Who are you calling a maiden, you dick!" His cheeks were starting to turn red, he could just feel it. _'Why is this guy so annoying!'_ He thought._ 'Why the hell did I even ask him about that? Like I care who he flirts with.'_

"Haha, you of course! But to answer your question, I didn't flirt with them. They were already spoken for, and I'm not a home wrecker."

"Hmph, so you do have some sense of decency. Too bad I'm not seeing it at the moment." _"And why I am feeling so relieved that he didn't try anything with them?"_

"You wound me, Gilbo, you really do. If I weren't such a professional I would have kicked you out for hurting my feelings."

"You are such a drama queen, Johan." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I'm dramatic! I'm done with the lines and have to wait for three whole days before I get to see you again!" He said as he turned the needle off and grabbed the mirror, showing Gilbert the results.

"Wow, I'm liking what I see. And the tattoo is great too." He said with a smirk.

"I produce nothing but greatness," Johan replied as he wiped away the blood and reached for the bandages. "You need to refresh the bandages every twelve hours, and make sure to keep your tattoo clean."

"Will do."

* * *

"Well that's it for today. You have the bandages, right?" Johan said as he closed the door behind him.

"Right here." He said, waving the little bag. "I'll see you in three days then. Same time?"

"Yes. I'm going for a drink across the street. You wanna come?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I've had enough of you for one day. I need some alone time." He said with a smile. "And besides, shouldn't you be putting everything away before you go drinking? I don't think it's too hygienic to leave your equipment like that."

"I'll clean everything before I go to bed, mom. One of the many benefits of living above the shop." He said with a wink.

"Hey, Johan! You coming or what, your beer is getting warm!" Henk shouted.

"In a minute! Let me say goodbye first, will ya!" He shouted back.

"I'll be the last person to stand between a man and his beer. See you in three days." Gilbert said, walking away. Or at least he tried, but Johan grabbed him by his wrist, turning him to face him. "Johan?"

"I haven't said goodbye yet."

"You just did, what's the-mmph!"

Looking back on it, Gilbert wished he had done things differently. Not following that dream for instance. Not walking into that tattoo parlor. Not telling him everything and having him cheer him up because he broke down. Not sitting still so he couldn't place the bandages properly and would feels his hands on his body for a bit longer. Not kissing him back (in front of the large crowd by the café, who was cheering loudly by that point) and then punching him for realizing what he had done. Not looking at him afterwards and seeing that look of hurt in his eyes. Not running away without a word.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. I don't think the end made up for it. Or did it? I don't even know anymore. But at least it a long chapter full of halfassed attempts at throwing in history?

And let me explain myself before you kill me for making Johan a goofy tease instead of his cool, stoic self. In my headcanon he is only stoic/harsh/cold with people he doesn't know that well yet. When he does accept you as a friend though, he'll be the most fun, loyal friend ever. (Seriously, the Dutch know how to party and make an atmosphere. Just look at the parties when Clockwork Orange won its matches. And Queensday. No way he'd be stoic all the time.) But that's my canon. Sorry if I can't explain it that well.

Yes, they are in Amsterdam. Yes, Gil will take over the world with his constructions. Yes, (t)he(y) will totally go to the RLD to forget about this whole ordeal (no (t)he(y) won't :P)(or will (t)he(y)? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!).

A little drama to spice things up. Will Gilbert be back in three days? How will the two of them behave when he does? Tune in next time to find out! Next chapter will answer the questions I didn't put in this chapter (and it won't take as long to put up). I'm still taking questions by the way, so feel free to leave one in a review. Pointers would also be appreciated, I need my stuff to flow better.

I need to stop making these A/N thingies longer than the actual story XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The next episode! I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this again. Real life and YouTube keep distracting me *shakes fist*. Thank you once again to all the reviewers, it warms my heart to see your reactions :3. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Gilberts mouth/thoughts, mostly. And the regular warnings of failed plot and OOC-ness. And a halfassed attempt at writing a more detailed kissing scene. I'm still trying to get comfortable with writing anything that goes beyond holding hands, little pecks on the lips/cheeks and implying sexytimes. You have been warned XD.

* * *

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! What the hell had he been thinking! He groaned in frustration as he put his hands in his hair. Three hours. It had been three hours since that incident. And he hasn't stopped thinking about it since he had arrived in his hotel room. Why wouldn't it leave his mind? Why did that bastard kiss him? In front of a huge crowd no less!

More groaning. That fucking crowd with their fucking cheering. Fucking bastards. No, you know what? Forget the crowd, it's all that bastard Johan's fault. Just because he flirted back didn't mean that he was actually interested in the guy! _Then why did you kiss him back? _

"Because I…"

Huh. Why did he kiss him back anyway? Okay, so the guy is easy on the eyes. Nowhere near as good-looking as himself of course, but still. He's nice. Interesting. Fun to talk to. And one hell of a great kisser. Oh crap. Gilbert grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. He wanted to forget that stupid kiss already, dammit!

Foggy screen, cue flashback!

"_You just did, what's the-mmph!"_

_Large, but surprisingly gentle hands were holding him, pulling him as close as possible without touching his bandaged chest. When he felt Johan's lips on his own he froze. Johan, noticing the lack of response, pulled back. _

"_Am I really that bad at kissing?" He said with a little smile as he brushed a strand of hair out of Gilberts face. _

"_I… I…" He stammered. His face was burning up. He wondered how Johan could keep his hand on his cheek. Didn't he notice how hot it was? Hold on, he's touching my cheek? Oh my Eagle. OH MY EAGLE. HE'S STROKING MY CHEEK._

"_I'm sorry, Gilbo. I don't know what came over me. But I had this really strong urge to just kiss you. I didn't mean to upset you. Forget this even happened." He ruffled Gilberts hair one last time before turning his back on him and walking towards the café. But before he could cross the street he was being pulled back. "Huh?"_

"_Don't… I mean… What the hell is wrong with you, just trying to leave like that!" Gilberts hands were around Johan's wrists, gripping them tightly. He was staring at his shoes, hoping that the red on his cheeks would fade soon. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed this much on a day. _

"_I'm sorry?" He could hear the confusion in his voice. _

"_No wonder you're still single, if this is how you act." He released his grip, but kept staring at his shoes. _

"_I take it that you didn't mind the kiss then?" Was that a little hope he heard? _

"_No. I mean yes! I mean… I… uhh… Oh, fuck it." He pulled Johan's face towards his own, kissing him. He felt Johan tense up for the slightest of moments, before he regained his composure and kissed back. He felt a small bite on his bottom lip, asking for permission. Gilbert wasn't about to give in that easy though, and bit back. He could feel Johan smile against his lips. _

"_Feisty, huh? I like that." He put one hand at the back of Gilberts head and the other around his waist, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Gilbert leaned into the kiss, trying to bite back a moan. He was doing great too, until he felt Johan's hand travel towards his ass, squeezing it. A gasp escaped his lips. _

"_Are you… I mean… Do you want to take this inside? I'd rather not give a public show," Johan whispered when he pulled back for some air. _

"_Public show? What do you-" _

"_All right, Johan!" "That's my boy!" "I knew he had it in him!" "What a smooth operator. Why can't you kiss me in public like that, Maarten?" _

_He froze again. Oh no. Oh nonononono! This is not happening! Did they actually see…_

"_I… Am I hearing things? Please tell me I'm just hearing things and that there isn't a huge crowd watching us."_

"_You must have been really into it if you just noticed them. They have been there since you walked in. And you heard Henk tell me to hurry up if I wanted a cool beer. Right before I kissed you, remember?" He explained. _

_Ah, of course. Henk shouted, Johan shouted back, Gilbert tried to leave, he was pulled back, kissed… It was all that bastards fault! How dare he!_

"_Gil, are you all right? You look kinda pale." He put his hand on Gilberts forehead, trying to check his temperature. Gilbert flinched and grabbed Johan's hand, keeping it away from his face. _

"_Damn, Gil! Loosen your grip, will you? I need my hands to ink!" He tried to free his hand, only to find Gilbert tightening his grip. "The hell? Gil, what's the matter with you? You're acting really weird! Can you please let go so we can try to find out what's bothering you?" _

"_What's bothering me? What the hell do you think, you bastard! What the hell is your own damn problem, kissing me out of the blue like that!" He snapped. He glared at Johan, who actually had the guts to raise his eyebrow in confusion. He let go of Johan's hand. _

"_Eh? This is about me kissing you? But I thought-"_

"_You thought wrong then!" _

"_Okay, fine. I thought wrong. I'm sorry for kissing you in public. Can we please talk this over rationally?" He said, walking towards Gilbert. Gilbert stepped back. "Stay away." _

"_Gil, don't be like that. I just want to talk." Another step towards him, another step away from him. "Stay away!" _

"_Not before I-" _

_A sharp slap carried through the air. _

"_Ai, that had to hurt!" "It wasn't even me who got hit, but I kinda felt it, even from here!" "Who would've thought that the skinny guy could land a punch on Johnnyboy?" "Maybe that guy is a martial artist!"_

_Johan stood there, his hand touching his cheek where Gilbert just punched him. Gilbert found himself petrified for the third time that day. Did he actually… Oh crap, he did. _

"_Are you feeling better now?" What did he just say? "Can we talk now that you got that out of your system? I know you must be feeling extremely confused right now, but so do I! Talk to me, please!" He pleaded, closing the distance between them once more. _

_Gilbert kept walking back. He couldn't believe it. Why is this guy so persistent? He looked at Johan's face, regretting it immediately. The area where he punched him was starting to turn black and his eyes…_

_Why are you looking at me with those sad eyes? I just punched you! Be mad at me, dammit! Give me a reason to yell at you! Don't come closer, please! If you do, I'll… I'll… _

_I can't take this. I can't take this!_

"_Gil, wait! Gil!"_

Foggy screen fades, end flashback!

He honestly didn't get it. He must have replayed the part after the punch at least as many times as the kissing part (just to analyze some things, not because he liked to remember how awesomely delicious it was!), but he couldn't see it. Or maybe he was afraid to see it.

"He said he was feeling confused too, does that mean that… Aargh, this is so annoying! I need to occupy my brain with something else. Where do they keep the booze here?" He went off in search of the minibar, grinning widely as he found it. "I've hit the motherload! Just look at this! Vodka, whiskey, gin, ale, beer!"

He grabbed the beer bottle and was about to open it when he noticed the brand. Heineken. Just like when Johan… No, dammit! He cursed under his breath as he put the bottle back and closed the minibar. It was probably better to just take a shower, renew the bandages and go to bed. He wanted this god-awful day to be over with as soon as possible.

* * *

"How is your face? Has the swelling gone down?" Henk asked as he gently removed the icepack and looked at the damage. He let out a low whistle. "Holy shit, that guy sure did a number on you, Johnnyboy. It'll probably stay for a week or two."

"It was to be expected. He's an army brat, after all." He replied as he covered his bruise again.

"So? You picked up some fancy moves during your travels. Why didn't you show him who's boss like you did last week?" One of the regulars asked.

"Because he's head over heels for the guy, Maarten! Didn't you see how he kissed him?"

"We all did, Sanne, sheesh. Just because you love a guy doesn't mean you can't punch him. I mean, just look at you. You still hit me, even after ten years of marriage!"

"That's because you're an idiot, Maarten." She said, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! But I'm your idiot, right?"

"Of course, dear."

Johan couldn't help but smile at their antics. Even after being married for ten years, they were still in love, and enjoying every minute of it. He hoped he would be able to experience what they were having too, one day. Preferably with Gilbert. He let out a sigh.

"Aww, honey, don't be like that! Show me that gorgeous smile you had a minute ago! Were you thinking about him?" Sanne asked as she sat next to Johan, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Care to tell us what happened exactly?"

"Long story short, we talked about stuff while I was busy inking, we might have said things, and I apparently interpreted them wrong, seeing as he punched me. But I couldn't have gotten it wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me back in the first place!" He said with a scowl. He reached for his glass of beer and chugged it down in one gulp, asking for another one.

"Well, seeing as how he reacted you were probably his first guy. I think I would freak out too if I got kissed by a woman in front of a huge crowd in a foreign country." Sanne reasoned.

"Oh man, that sounds so hot. Sanne, we're going to France this summer. You have my permission to make out with all the hot French broads." Maarten said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Dammit Maarten, I'm trying to console a heartbroken man here! And wipe that drool off your chin!"

"Yes, dear. Sorry, dear."

"You're right, Sanne. I know you're right. I overdid it. I never should have kissed him in public. But I just … I don't know. I just had to kiss him. And I know he feels, or at least felt, the same way. The way he kissed me back…" Another sigh.

"You're really serious about that guy, aren't you? I've never seen you like this," Henk said, handing him another beer. "Hey, you know I have connections. Want me to make a few calls and find out where he stays?"

"Thanks for the offer, Henk, but no. I don't want him to think I'm a stalker too."

"So what's the plan then?" Maarten asked, taking the other empty seat next to Johan.

"I'm not done with the tattoo yet. I'm hoping to see him in three days so I can apologize. And maybe fix things."

"I'll have him dragged there by then if I have to."

"That wouldn't help my chances, Henk. But still, thank you." He said with a little smile. "Anyway, I'm off. Haven't cleaned my equipment yet. Goodnight."

* * *

Gilbert was sitting on a park bench, watching the people that walked by him, when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Still watching people to try and find a partner huh? Haven't changed one bit."

"Gramps?"

"I would say 'In the flesh!', but seeing as how I'm dead and all. And you're dreaming."

"I kinda figured. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be up in heaven, making it more awesome?"

"They can miss me for a few moments. I need to talk to you about what happened today." He said, sitting next to him.

"I'd rather not talk about- argh!" He yelped when his ear was being pulled.

"Gilbert, what did I tell you about running away from your responsibilities?"

"What responsibilities? And I didn't run away, it was a tactical retreeeeeeat!" He tried to free his ear, but that only made his gramps pinch harder.

"You made it your responsibility when you kissed him back, idiot! Now tell me the details or I'll rip off your ear for real."

"Alright, alright! Just let go already!"

Protecting his abused ear with one hand and trying to figure out how he didn't wake up from all that pain, he told everything that happened to him. From when he entered to shop until his tactical retreat. His gramps nodded every now and then, but didn't interrupt him.

"…so then I was pretty much replaying everything a few dozen times, changed the bandages, went to sleep and then you came bothering me. And I know you already know everything, why did make me tell you?"

"Because I know you love hearing your own voice. And it's just plain fun to see you struggle when you tell something personal," he said with a grin.

"I forgot how much of a dick you could be."

"Right back at ya, kiddo. Care to tell why you kissed him back?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't. I mean, I'm not even the least bit interested in guys. But when Johan started flirting I was flirting back as if we've been together forever. It just… I don't know… it felt right, somehow. Had it been any other guy I would have just punched him and left the shop." Gilbert let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I pretty much confessed to you that I'm probably gay! The Eagle will die with me! I broke my promise! I'm sorry! I-I… I'm…" He couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"Gilbert. Gilbert, look at me. It's okay." He said, holding his hand.

"Eh?"

"If this is how your heart feels, it's okay."

"But I…"

"Let me finish. The way you described how you felt about him, it's the exact same thing I felt when I met you grandma. I had been with plenty of women before, but when I met her, everything just clicked. I knew she was the one for me. So if your heart tells you he's your special person, just go for it."

"But the Eagle, my promise… I can't keep the Eagle alive if I just…"

"Gilbert, I've learned a lot of things after dying. Times are changing, and people need to change along, they can't stay stuck in the past. So don't let a symbol of the past, no matter how awesome it may be, keep you from having your future. And besides, you're a smart enough guy. I'm sure you can figure out how to get your man and keep the Eagle alive at the same time," he said with a wink as he ruffled Gilberts hair. Gilbert smiled at the familiar gesture, hugging his grandpa in return.

"Thank you."

"Anything for my darling grandson. You still have three days left, so think about what we've discussed here. And whatever it is you decide, know that you have my full support."

"Gotcha."

"It's time for me to head back. Stay safe, and tell those other geezers I said hi."

"Will do. Thank you for everything. I love you."

"I love you too."

A bright light blinded him, forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was in his bed. The sun was already up, and he could hear the people outside. He got up to wash his face and change the bandages again. When he took a look in the mirror, he saw the streaks his tears had left behind. He had actually cried in his sleep. After washing his face he removed the old bandages, taking a look at the tattoo on his chest. His skin was still irritated from being inked, and the Eagle was looking as fierce as ever. He gently touched his chest, thinking about what his Gramps had told him last night.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna find a way to make sure you're a part of my future. You and Johan."

* * *

"Hey, Johan. You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm sitting here in front of you, practically naked, and you haven't even made one lewd comment yet."

"Oh, that, haha. Sorry Denise. My mind is a little pre-occupied at the moment."

"Ah, I see. You're thinking of a certain albino with a mean right hook."

"God, you get punched in the face once and all of a sudden the entire city knows it."

"That bruise on your face is a dead give-away, honey. Has it really been three days already? It still looks like you got hit this morning. Are you sure you don't want me to cover it up with some make-up?"

"I'm fine, Denise. Use your talent for the models, they need it more than I do."

"Ooh, a witty answer!"

"Quiet you," he said grinning. "And we're done. It took me longer than I would like to admit, but now you have the most kickass backside this side of the hemisphere. Wanna see?"

"Very much!"

Johan grabbed a camera and took a picture of Denise's back, making sure he got the complete tattoo on the photo. He had never done a Japanese Yakuza tattoo before, but it looked pretty damn good, if he said so himself. And Denise apparently thought so too, seeing as how giddy she was when she saw the photo.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Johan. This is so awesome! I'm so making this pic poster sized and hanging it in my office. Oh my God!"

"I'll send you the pic over email then, haha. Let's get you wrapped up. One more week of sleeping on your stomach and then you can flaunt your back again."

After seeing Denise off Johan sat in his office, enjoying the moment he had to himself with a bottle of Heineken before his next client would show up. He let out a sigh. Within an hour he was supposed to finish the tattoo he started three days ago on Gilbert. He started thinking. He still had an hour left. Maybe he can still take Henk's offer to find out where Gilbert was staying and dragging him over? He pondered about this when he heard someone entering the shop.

"Denise, I already sent you the photo of the tattoo. Don't tell me you forgot how to open an attachment."

"I don't think they would have let me graduate if I couldn't open an attachment."

"Gilbert?"

"In the flesh."

* * *

**A/N:** You will not believe how long this took me. All because of that flashback. And it isn't even that good *emoes in corner*. I'll get it right one day, you'll see. I just hope I haven't made your eyes bleed too much. I tried writing it like how Gilbert would experience it. And he would so say Oh my Eagle. You know he would XD.

A few OC's in this one, but they were necessary for the continuation of the story. You all know Henk, the bartender and owner of the café, Maarten and Sanne, married, regulars and good friends of Henk and Johan, and Denise, make-up artist for top models and also a good friend of Johan. Don't expect them to be seen anywhere else, I only need them for this story.

Gramps is so mean, but now we know where Gilbert got it from :P. I'd like to think of him as a guy who was conservative in life, but had his eyes opened when he neared his end. And then he met some awesome people in heaven which opened his eyes some more. And now he's a liberal, tree-hugging hippie. But awesomer.

Gilbert showed up, thank goodness! Johan didn't have to resort to kidnapping, even better! Next chapter will feature more shirtless Gilbert and awkward flirting, huzzah! I want to say that it won't take me another month or two for the next chapter, but I know myself. I will try my best to post it asap though.

Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I think I should stop trying to give myself a deadline, seeing as I'm constantly breaking them anyway. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long again ;_; *bows head in shame*. But thank you so, so much for reviewing, they really make my day and help me get off my lazy ass! Stroopwafels for all of you to show my appreciation! *showers you all with the stuff*

**Warnings: **More talking and failed plot. And as promised in the last chapter, more shirtless Gilbert and awkward flirting! Enjoy :D

* * *

Johan still had a little trouble believing his eyes. But there he was, standing in the doorway, that cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Well? Are you gonna invite me in or just let me stand here all day?" Johan finally snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry. Come on in." Gilbert entered the shop and closed the door behind him before he turned to face Johan. A little apologetic smile replaced the grin when he took a closer look at him.

"You look like shit." He said, reaching out a hand to gently touch the bruise. He knew his punch would leave a mark, but he hadn't expected it to be so big. Johan looked like he just came back from an underground, illegal cagefight.

"Don't tell me you only came back to insult me," he replied with a smile, trying to hide the flinch that got on his face .

"I don't understand you, you know that? How can you still smile at me after what I did?" He removed his hand from the bruise, noticing Johan flinch despite his efforts to hide it.

"You had every right to punch me, I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't mind me kissing you just because we hit it off well. And I'm smiling because I'm glad I get to see you again. I was afraid you would leave town without giving me the opportunity to apologize."

Gilbert gave him a little nod. "Ah, I see. And you know, it's not entirely your fault you kissed me. My awesomeness has that effect on people."

"I'm sure it does."

"But still," he said, shifting his gaze towards the floor, "I apologize for punching you in front of everyone."

"Please, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that." He replied as he lifted Gilberts chin up a bit so they could look each other in the eye. His smile never faltered, and Gilbert felt himself getting a little weak in the knees.

"Apology accepted. I'm glad that we could settle this so quickly. I was afraid I would have to go all out before you would forgive me." He said with a smile. Johan raised an eyebrow at that.

"All out, huh? My, my, I'm intrigued. Is it too late to revoke my apologies?"

"I'm afraid so." He said, that cocky grin getting back on his face.

"Damn my forgiving attitude."

Johan's hand was still gently gripping Gilberts chin, and Gilbert found himself not minding the physical contact at all. He could stand there all day and stare at Johan's smiling face, but that would have to wait. They still had some unfinished business to attend to. He removed Johan's hand, holding it in front of his chest. "I know I showed up a bit too early, but if you don't have any other business to tend to right now, would you mind finishing the tattoo?"

Johan pretended to think hard about it before he answered. "Will you punch me again if I told you that we could fill the time with you showing me what you would have done if I wasn't such a kind, forgiving person?"

"I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. But yes, I will. And hard too. I'll even drag you outside so the entire block can see it."

"Heh, I see. Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying. It's against my policy to get my ass kicked more than once a week, so I guess I can finish the tattoo, since you asked so nicely. This way, please," he said as he walked further inside the shop.

"You really are too kind," Gilbert replied, trying to hold back his laughter as he followed him.

* * *

Gilbert found himself tightening his grip on the handles of the chair again after feeling the sting of the needle. He had hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as the first time, but his body decided otherwise. Taking a few breaths to empty his mind and ignore the pain he stole a glance at Johan. He was working on the crown at the moment, inking it with a golden color.

"Since we didn't get to complete our game last time, mind if we continue?"

"Not at all. It was your turn to ask something, so go ahead."

"Okay. I would like to know how smoking with a Maori chieftain inspired you to become a tattoo artist yourself."

"Wow, you actually remembered the smoking. I'm impressed." He said with a smile.

"Us architecting engineers have to pay attention to the details, you know. They can make or break a design. So tell me, what happened in New Zealand?"

"Well, I was travelling the country and met a Maori who invited me to his village. I stayed there for a while, earning my keep by helping around the place. And on one fine evening I was smoking with the chief during a barbeque, when I noticed he had a new tattoo on his arm."

"If I remember correctly Maori people tend to have a lot of tattoo's. What was so special about that one?"

"It was a tattoo that I designed."

"So you designed a tattoo without even knowing it? How did that happen?"

"Gilbo, stop interrupting my awesome story before I tape your mouth shut." He said, trying to sound angry.

"And miss hearing me say how unbelievable you are once you get me in your bed? I don't think so," He said with a smirk.

"Touché, haha. And you will be saying it, trust me," he said, winking. Choosing to ignore Gilberts scoff he continued his tale. "The chieftains son was a great help to me during my stay, and as a little thank you I told him I would draw him whatever he wanted."

"And you drew him a naked woman with a killer rack, am I right? Of course I'm right." Gilbert was grinning like a madman, and Johan tried to not smack him upside the head.

"No, smartass, you're wrong. Unlike you the chieftains son is a well-mannered, polite gentleman. And his mother would kill him and me as well if she found out. He asked me for a tribal drawing of the kiwibird, put it on his wall, his father sees it and likes it so much he has it tattooed."

"And thus your first unintentional official tattoo was born. Cool. How did it feel?"

"I don't know, it was kinda unreal. But I was also honored that someone would like my doodles so much that they would have it put on their body like that."

"Understandable. Was it then that you decided to become a tattoo artist?"

"Not immediately. I didn't really think about it until some of the other members of the tribe came to me and asked me if I could design something for them as well. I did as I was asked and lo and behold, about a week later everyone had my doodles on them. And I remember thinking to myself; if I can get a whole village to wear my designs, why not a whole country? Hell, why not the whole world? So when I was back in Amsterdam I went to a tattoo shop and asked to become an apprentice. After three years my teacher retires and leaves me the shop, and I've been Amsterdam's Tattoo King ever since." He finished. Gilbert gave a little nod at that.

"So that's how it went, huh. Interesting. But I still can't help but think it's kinda weird."

"What's weird? That I haven't ravished you yet? Cause I've been kinda wondering that myself." He said, leaning over Gilbert to grab a little wet towel to wipe the blood away. Gilbert felt his face heat up again. What is it about that guy that gets him so worked up every time he gets close?

"I… you… out of all the… You kept those away from you just so you could hover over me, didn't you?"

"Those lovely crimson eyes don't miss a beat, do they," he said with a grin as he leaned over him again to throw the bloody towel in the trashcan. "They're even prettier when you get angry!" He was laughing now, and Gilbert felt his anger disappear. Johan is an attractive guy, but when he smiled, or laughed in this instance, his rough features seemed to soften, making him look almost as good as… Dare he even think it? Almost as good as Gilbert himself. Letting out a sigh he poked Johan's forehead, pushing him back.

"You, sir, are a horny idiot. If you weren't busy with that needle I would have kicked you."

"As long as you kiss it better afterwards you can kick me anytime you want." He ruffled Gilberts hair, earning a glare and some German swears. He would have received a slap on his hand too if he hadn't removed it before Gilbert could reach him. "Anyway, back to our game of Q&A. What do you think is weird?"

"You, for one."

"Hey!"

"Don't pout, dear, I prefer to see you smile." He said with a wink, flashing him a smile when he noticed Johan blushing again. "And as to what's weird. You're obviously a very talented artist, otherwise your teacher wouldn't have left you his shop. Why didn't you do something with your artskills sooner?"

"Well Mr. Smoothtalker, that's easy enough to answer. I did it for the money." He answered after he willed his blush away.

"The money?"

"The money." He replied with a nod. "Art is a tricky, insecure business. Let's face it, 9 out of 10 artists don't make enough to live by. I've been drawing for as long as I can remember, and I know I'm good at it. Unfortunately talent alone is not enough. You also need a lot of luck to make it as an artist, and I'd rather not rely on something I can't control."

"That makes sense. Architecture and mechanical engineering wasn't my first choice either."

"You wanted to study something else?"

"To be honest I didn't want to study at all. Back when I was a kid I wanted to be a footballplayer. I had it all planned out too."

"Really now?"

"Yup. I was going to be discovered by one of the scouts from Bayern München, become their star player, win the Bundesliga, transfer to a big club in England or Spain, win the EC and WC with the national team, marry a golddigger and retire by the time I'm 30." He said with a smile.

"Haha, that doesn't sound half bad, Gilbo. What stopped you?"

"I don't know if you can tell by looking at me, but I'm kinda short and skinny for my age."

"Hmm. You are a bit on the slim side, but other than that you look fine. I think you could have made it." He said as he looked him over a bit closer.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, pervert," he said with a smirk as he noticed Johan's gaze was fixated on his abs. He continued his tale after Johan gave him a sheepish grin. "And maybe I would have made it if I wasn't made of glass back then."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't bother you with the details, but as a kid I had weak bones. Every four months or so I was in the hospital because I had broken limbs and what not. Eventually they gave me some medication to improve the strength of my bones, but by the time I was done with the treatment I was already too old to become a professional player."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you still have problems with your bones?"

"No, thankfully. And by that time I didn't want to be a footballer anymore anyway. Gramps' stories about Prussia and the Order had impressed me so much that I wanted join them and spread the word myself. And if I couldn't do that with my awesome dribbling skills on the field I would do so with some equally awesome buildings."

"And thus Gilbert the Prussian Architect was born."

"Yup. In the end Gramps did manage to teach me some fighting moves, giving you this nice body you're currently staring at instead of continuing with the tattoo."

"Hey, I'm just checking to make sure the colors are okay before I continue. I can't let you walk out of here with a sloppy tattoo, what will the people say?" He said with a wink. "And your Gramps did a fine job teaching you. Not a lot of people can land a hit on me."

"And yet I can't help but think it wasn't all just Gramps' teachings that allowed me to hit you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't caught off guard by your kiss."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, I happened to like that kiss. The punch afterwards not so much, but the kiss was great." He said with a smile before putting the final touches on the tattoo. "Et voila, it's done." He wiped the blood away and reached for the mirror, showing Gilbert the results. Gilbert took the mirror from Johan's hands, taking a good look at the tattoo. It was perfect. The Eagle was exactly as he imagined it; fierce, strong, ready to take on anything on its path.

"I… I don't know what to say. It exceeds my wildest imagination."

"And Johan van der Meer delivers again, haha."

"You sure did. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for this. But thank you. Thank you for helping me fulfill my promise."

"It's been my pleasure, believe me. Think you can sit still this time while I bandage you up?"

"Heh. I'll try. But I'm not promising anything."

"I guess I can always tie you down if you don't behave."

"Just get the bandages, you horny bastard."

* * *

"Henk! Henk, get your ass out here! I think they're coming out of the shop!"

"Dammit Sanne, shout some more why don't you. I heard you the first time."

"Did I miss something?"

"Not yet, Maarten. I wonder what they'll do now."

"People, shut up! I can't hear them!"

"They're not even out the shop yet, of course you can't hear anything!"

"Shhhhh! It's starting!"

* * *

Johan closed the door behind him and turned to face Gilbert, giving him a little plastic bag with a supply of new bandages.

"Well, I guess this is it." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess so." Gilbert answered, fidgeting with the bag behind his back. "Uhm, Johan?"

"Yes, Gil?"

"Would you… I mean, if you're not… uhhh…" Queue the blood going straight to his cheekbones.

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to ask is if you'd…" Oh man, not good. He knew his face was about as red as his eyes right about now. Why wouldn't that damn question pass his lips?

"For crying out loud! Johan you jackass, just kiss him already!"

"Henk! Way to ruin the mood you oaf!" Sanne seethed as she smacked him on his shoulder. Johan buried his face in his hands as he shook his head.

"Oh come on, like they didn't see us staring."

"Believe it or not Henk, but I really didn't notice you guys were even there."

"Of course not, you were too busy undressing that guy with your eyes."

"Maarten! How can you say such a rude thing!"

"Ouch! Come on Sanne, I know that look. I use it all the time on you."

"You have some interesting friends, Johan."Gilbert said as he turned his gaze from the café towards Johan, trying not to laugh.

"If only they would keep their noses out of my business. Maybe I should relocate the shop."

"And walk another 5 blocks to find the next bar? I don't think so." Henk shouted back as he tried to stop Sanne from smacking Maarten again.

"Hahaha. Oh man, this is priceless. I'm really glad I got to meet you, Johan. Thanks for making me laugh."

"Anytime. You should smile more. It suits you."

"You sure know how to sweettalk a guy, don't you?"

"It's a gift." He said with a smirk. "I guess it's farewell then, huh?"

"You make it sounds as if we'll never see each other again."

"I'd rather not get my hopes up. I mean, you're probably goin-"

"Oh my." "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" "Wohoo! You go, Johan!" "Actually, I think it was the other guy kissing him first." "Really? That's good too. You go, white-haired guy!" "Sanne, why are you taping them?" "Oh, for no specific reason. Teehee."

Gilbert put his arms around Johan's neck after breaking the kiss, pulling him a little closer. "Go out with me." He whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want you to go out with me tomorrow, Johan. I don't want this to be a farewell."

"Okay, just to make sure; you want to go on a date with me."

"Very much. Tomorrow."

"Good, I thought I was hearing things. I'd love to go out with you."

"Perfect. Is 7 PM be okay for you?"

"Fine by me."

"Good. I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Make sure you're ready." He kissed him again before picking up the plastic bag and making his way towards his hotel, waving at everyone. Johan and the crowd at the café waved back until Gilbert was gone behind the corner. Johan made his way towards the café, where Sanne captured him in a hug.

"Oh my God, Johnny! You're going on date! I'm so excited! We're going shopping tomorrow, that tattoo artist look is so last season."

"Sanne, he IS a tattoo artist."

"Not during a date he's not! Who are you calling, Johan?"

"Denise. Looks like I'll have to take her up on her offer after all."

* * *

**A/N:** OMFG I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS TOOK ME SIX MONTHS. MY PLOTBUNNIES HATE ME.

Sorry. I apologize a thousand times for making you wait this long and giving you this… this… whatever it is. There was too much talking going on. But the ending made up for it, right? Right? Right.

So yeah, next chapter will be the date, and it'll be fun :D. And since I'm pretty much done with the background stories it won't take forever again this time. But don't believe me on my word, it's no good. I'll probably be distracted again ;_;. After the date you'll get the epilogue and then the story is done! If you're lucky it'll be finished before the end of this year! Yay!

OMG everyone is so OOC in this. I'll try to change it later, I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

I hope you enjoyed reading this, and once again reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So yeah, in case you haven't noticed; I suck at keeping deadlines. Blahblahblah, you know the drill. Onwards with our story ;-).

**Warnings:** Silly shenanigans. Or something like that. More failed attempts at trying to write something sexy. And a little more Q&A. Italics are thoughts.

* * *

"Johan! Put me down you idiot!"

"One more block to be safe!"

"For crying out loud, people are about to call the police! They stopped following us three blocks ago, enough already!"

Johan decided to ignore Gilberts protests and ran two more blocks before he finally stopped in a back alley. He removed Gilbert from his comfortable(?) place on his shoulders and ran towards the entrance to make sure he had indeed shook their pursuiters off. After a minute of checking the streets he let out a relieved sigh and turned his attention to Gilbert, giving him a victorious grin . Gilbert wanted to kick his ass so bad for pulling that stupid stunt, but decided to settle for an icy glare. No need to give him a matching bruise on his other cheek on their first date even if he had every right to do so.

"Come on Gil, don't be like that. At least we're alone now, right?" He said, still grinning.

"YOU THREW ME ON YOUR SHOULDER AND RAN THROUGH HALF THE CITY YOU DICK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"A little more gratitude for the man who saved your life would be nice too, you know. It was either that or staying back there in the merciless clutches of Denise and Sanne. You don't know what they're like when they're in their makeover mode." Johan had walked towards the streets again, checking everything for a second time.

"Oh my Eagle." Gilbert said as he facepalmed. "Just my luck to fall for a guy with no sense of style who has crazy makeover loving ladyfriends." His hand left his forehead as he gave Johan a lookover when little smile escaped him. He may have crazy ladyfriends, but they sure did a great job cleaning him up. Johan was wearing a pair of well fitting jeans (accentuating that nice ass of his), a tight, black button-down shirt with short sleeves with a few pin up buttons on the left chest pocket and some stylish shoes. He'd never admit it, but they could just stay in that alley for the rest of the date and he wouldn't have minded at all, as long as he got to stare at Johan.

Johan let out a little sigh of relief as he turned his attention to Gilbert again. They were definitely safe now. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the bangs out of his face. It wasn't in the usual spiky style because of the antics of that evening. As much as he loved Denise and Sanne, he hated it when they meddled too much in his life. He appreciated their help with his outfit, he was really grateful Denise was able to camouflage his bruise with her makeup skills, but you do not, and I repeat, NOT, mess with his hair. It was his crown, his pride and joy, and you do not go near it with scissors!

"Okay, we're safe. And as soon as you're done drooling over my fine self we can go to our first destination."

"Oh please, as if I'd drool over you. You need to be at least half naked for me to do that." _'Dammit, and I tried so hard to not stare too obviously.'_ He thought. _'It's because of that stupid hair of his! Why does he have to look so frikkin hot with his hair down?' _

"Is that so? Well, that can be arranged," he said with a mischievous grin as he reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it. Gilberts face immediately turned as red as his eyes as he watched Johan unbutton his shirt slowly. With every button he loosened he took a step towards Gilbert, until he had backed him against the wall. He leaned closer and placed his hands at both sides of Gilberts head, trapping him even more. "Three more buttons to go, Gil," he whispered in his ear. "Should I continue or do you want to finish it yourself?"

"I-I… I…" he stammered. Dear sweet Eagle on his chest, he was about to die. His heartbeat was going through the roof, even more so when Johan grabbed his hand and put it on his bare chest. Gilbert felt a shock go down his spine when he felt Johan's steady heartbeat under his hand. _'Oh my Eagle. He's not wearing anything under his shirt. HE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING UNDER HIS SHIRT.'_

"Time's ticking, Gil. What's your answer?"

'_Whatever answer will keep you close to me like this.'_ He wanted to say, but his mouth refused to co-operate. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard when he felt Johan's lips on the side of his neck. He put his free hand around Johan's waist, pulling him a little closer. _'I want to stay like this forever. I want to just…'_

"What's going on back there? Is everything all right?"

"Oh for fucks sake," Johan said with a scowl before removing himself from Gilbert and turning to face to police, buttoning up his shirt in the progress. "What seems to be the problem, officers?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. We got this weird message that someone was running around town carrying a guy on his shoulders, and you're matching the description."

"They actually called the police? I thought you were just kidding, Gil."

"You honestly thought people wouldn't find it weird to see a guy running around with another guy on his shoulder who was screaming bloody murder?"

"I've seen weirder." He said with a shrug. Gilbert facepalmed for a second time.

"Okay, I'm officially confused. Gentlemen, I need you to come down to the police station for a moment."

* * *

"Not exactly the ideal place to spend a first date. Sorry about that," Johan apologized with a sheepish grin after they left the police station.

"No need to apologize. It makes for a funny story, and we didn't have to stay long."

"Yeah, it does help if the chief is a drinking buddy of yours, haha. But still, I'm sorry for this crazy situation. I shouldn't have cornered you. I'll totally understand if you want to go home."

"You make it sound as if I didn't have any choice back then, Johan," he said with a wink. "You know I have a great punch."

"Hehe, that I do. Well then, in that case, should we carry on where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?" He was leaning closer again when he felt Gilberts hand on his face, stopping him.

"We just got off the hook for public indecency and you try to get into my pants again? We're still in front of the police station you horny bastard!"

"Dang. So much for a chance of having my way with you in a cell," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Urgh, you've gotta be kidding me. Out of all the people to fall for."

"Don't criticize it before you try it. I would rock you world, baby!"

"Johan, it would be wise of you to stop while you're ahead." _'And stop giving me ideas, you jerk. I don't want to imagine you in a police officer's unifo… oh Goddammit.'_

"Aha, gotcha! You were totally thinking of me in a police officer's uniform!"

"Was not! Just shut up and take me out on this date already!" _'Dammit face, stop getting red all the time!'_

"Your wish is my command, darling," he said with a smile as he grabbed Gilberts hand and planted a kiss on it. He then let go of his hand (but not before winking at him which caused Gilbert to blush some more) and got two tickets out of his back pocket.

"Boom Chicago? What is that?"

"An improv comedy show. It's in English, so you won't have to worry about not understanding anything."

"And here I thought you would show me the Red Lights District and visit your favorite coffeeshop or something."

"That's so clichéd. Amsterdam is more than just sex and drugs, that's what I want to show you tonight."

"I'd love to see it."

"Good. Prepare yourself for a journey of epic proportions!" he said with a grin as he threw his arm around Gilberts shoulder and guided him towards the theater.

* * *

_**8 hours of epic proportions later**_

"Be honest with me, Johan. Do all your dates go like this?" Gilbert asked as they left the police station for the third(!) time that date. "Because if they do, I can understand why you're still single."

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have kidnapped you, but that was not my fault. Sanne and Denise wanted to cut my hair, I had to get out of there asap!"

"You do have pretty hair, I'll admit. But couldn't you have visited your Hells Angels friends another time?"

"We didn't visit them, they happened to pass us by and invited us for a drink. How was I supposed to know the cops were doing a surprise raid of their hangout?"

"Fair enough. And then you went and started a fight."

"You can't expect me to stand there and do nothing when a bunch of hoodlums are harassing women. You sure as hell didn't," he replied with a smirk. Gilbert smiled back. "Gramps did always say that a true gentleman never leaves a damsel in distress alone. And it did feel great to be in a brawl."

"As long as you're my ally instead of my opponent I'm good, haha. You really need to teach me that punch of yours."

"Sure, if you teach me that kick."

They continued their conversation and discussed fighting tactics during the entire walk back to the tattoo parlor. Gilbert had expected that they would go to Henks bar for a final drink, when he felt Johan grab his hand and lead him towards a different street. He was about to ask where they were headed when they stopped in front of a large wooden door. Johan walked towards it and grabbed a key, unlocking the door and inviting Gilbert inside.

"Welcome into my humble abode, oh noble brother in arms," he said with a wink. "Care to join me for a drink inside?"

"You live here? I thought you lived above the shop?" he asked in surprise. He saw a little garden when he looked past Johan and noticed the tulips that were planted seemingly everywhere. There was a coffee table too, and a couple of lounge chairs. When he walked into the garden he even found a little pond in the corner, filled with some goldfish and water lilies. He crouched down by the pond, dipping his fingers in it. "Unbelievable. You have your own piece of greenery in the middle of the city."

"My artistic side can't work with all this grayness around me, so I decided to do add some color to the area. But yeah, we're at the back of the parlor. I had planned to go to Henk for a drink when I remembered that Denise and Sanne will probably be there too. And they wouldn't be too happy with me after I made them run that much, haha. So I hope you won't mind spending some more time alone with me." He said as he crouched down next to Gilbert, who had removed his hand from the pond and wiped it across his jeans to dry it.

"Not at all. And as hilarious as the thought of you getting your ass handed to you by two women is, I'd rather not see you hurt."

"I don't know whether to kiss you for being so thoughtful of me or kicking your ass with your own move for hurting my manly pride."

"How about getting a drink and enjoying the rest of the night with me?"

"That's good too."

* * *

_**One hour and a couple bottles of Heineken later**_

"You know Johan, for a Dutchie you sure can hold your booze well. You're not even tipsy. Or not much anyway."

"Is that disappointment I hear? Sounds like you're trying to get me drunk and have your way with me."

"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to have my way with you if you weren't drunk?"

"You tell me. Would you be able to have your way with me if I weren't drunk?"

Gilbert put his bottle down and walked over to Johan, taking his bottle away as well and sitting on his lap. He leaned a bit closer and put his hands in Johan's hair, playing with it. "Is there any reason you don't wear your hair down like this more often? You look so much better that way."

"You answered your own question. I look too damn hot with my hair down. So I gel it up to not break any more hearts than necessary." He replied with a smirk, letting his hands travel down Gilberts back.

"Wow, hot and thoughtful to boot. It's a miracle I can keep myself from doing you right here and now."

"Well, you are already on my lap and all, you might as well do me."

"Maybe I will," he said, leaning in close enough so their lips were almost touching. "But first I'd like to see where you keep your tattoos hidden," he said with a mischievous grin as he pulled away when Johan was about to kiss him. Trying not to laugh at the look of utter devastation when he heard him say some Dutch swears and the word cocktease he leaned in and kissed his forehead as an apology. "Please?"

"Fine, fine. I'll show you if you want to see it that bad. Unbutton my shirt."

"I'm sorry?"

"Unbutton my shirt and you'll see it."

"You want me to unbutton…"

"Yes. No need to look so scared, Gil. I don't bite. Not unless you want me to." Gilbert felt his cheeks heat up at that remark. _'Damn him and his sexy smile. He'll be the death of me someday.'_ He shook his head a bit and grinned back as he unbuttoned until there were three buttons left. He could already see some swirls and something that looked like flower petals, but he would need to remove the shirt completely if he wanted to see it all.

"Hmm, three more buttons. Just like in the alley. Except the cops won't be bothering us this time." Gilbert said as his hand hovered over one of the buttons.

"You never did answer me that time, now that I think about it." Johan replied as he put his own hand over Gilberts'.

"My answer…" He undid the final button and pushed the fabric out of the way, looking at the tattoo hidden beneath it. He put his hand on Johan's chest, tracing the lines with his finger. It looked like some sort of tribal tattoo, but it was more… flowery? There was a tulip bulb on his left chest, close to his hart. A stem was growing out of it, branching all the way down his leftside towards his abdomen and possibly even lower, sprouting off tulips along the way. He couldn't really see it because of the lighting, but they were probably in different colors too. "Wow, it's amazing. May I ask what it stands for?"

"Sure. The bulb stands for me, and the tulips represent my hopes, dreams and wishes that are fulfilled or achieved. This one is for graduating, this one for deciding to break free from work, this one to see the world, this one for my friends and family… I have some more tulips on my leg, but you'll have to take off my pants for that."

"So that's how you operate, huh? Lure them in with tales of mysterious tattoo's and have them remove your pants."

"What can I say, I'm just too lazy to take my own clothes off."

"At least you're honest, I appreciate that. But… uhm…"

"What is it?"

"Besides me… how many people have seen it? Your tattoo I mean, not your abs." He asked, fidgeting with Johan's shirt.

"Oh, more jealousy!" He replied with a grin as he ruffled Gilberts hair and pulled him closer.

"I'm not jealous! I mean… I just…" Gilberts face turned red once more. _'How many times is this going to happen today?'_

"Haha, I'm just teasing you. The people are my teacher when he put it there, the gang from the bar and my past two relationships, in which the last one ended about a year ago. And you still haven't told me your answer. What would you have said if the cops hadn't arrived?" Gilbert tried not to huff as he removed himself from Johan's surprisingly comfortable chest.

"As for that answer, I don't think I would have been able to give you a proper one at that time."

"How so?"

"Because," he said as he leaned forward and kissed him, "just like that time you're ridiculously sexy while halfnaked, I'm horny as hell and I can't decide whether to just give in or..." Gilbert buried his face in Johan's neck as the rest of his sentence was cut off while Johan mentally facepalmed himself.

"God, I'm such an idiot. You've never been with a guy before." Gilbert nodded while Johan embraced him and stroked his hair. "That's okay, I can guide you through it when you're ready. And they do say that you shouldn't be getting it on before the third date anyway," he said with a smile. Gilbert laughed and loosened his grip, looking Johan in the eye. "Thank you."

"You're worth the wait, and I'll be sure to make it worth your while."

"So you want to go out on another date with me?"

"If you're willing to go out with me too. I still have plenty of Amsterdam left for you to enjoy."

"It's a date then." Gilbert pulled Johan close for another kiss and pushed him back into the lounge chair. He could get used to this. Sex may not be an option yet, but that didn't mean they couldn't go to second or third base before that time.

* * *

**A/N:** Good grief, again with the talking and the no action and argh! Hopefully the mental image of Johan running around with a furious Gilbert on his shoulders put a little smile on your face. I'll get over my fear of writing the good stuff one day. You'll just have to bear with me and use your imagination until then. Okay, onwards.

This was pretty much it for the main story. I'll do an epilogue with little snippets of their life after they hook up for real. You'll get the whole package; marriage, kids, meeting the Order, being a parent. You might even get their first time together if I ever get the guts to do it.

Hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** If the reviews from last chapter are any indication I should probably change my name to Little Miss Teasealot :P. Or Little Miss Updatemorefrequentlyyoulazyb um. You guys are the best reviewers ever, making me go all warm and fuzzy inside with your words of encouragement *more hugs and stroopwafels for all of you*. I wish I could update more, but the plotbunnies just keep coming and going and harassing me with new ideas for other stories. I'm trying, I really am. Hopefully this will make it up to you. Thank you for your continued patience. *more hugs and stroopwafels*

**Warnings:** Takes place some months after the last chapter. And yes, Gilbo did have his cherry popped during that time. And also yes, I will write that down. Eventually. As soon as I get over my fear of writing the good stuff. Yeaaaah, don't hold your breath. But it will happen. Like for serious. For this chapter, italics means they're speaking German. Because I'm too lazy to go look for accurate translations and I wanna know what people say while I'm in the story, not afterwards. And of course, me being me, expect lots and lots of talking again :P.

* * *

_**Just another day in the life**_

If Gilbert had ever experienced a perfect moment, this was it. They were sitting outside a picturesque café, their beer was served by a cute waitress, the sun was setting, giving everything a warm, peaceful glow. And while all these things made this moment good, what made it perfect was that he was sharing it with Johan. He let out a smile as he shifted his gaze towards him. Johan took a quick sip of his beer before he grabbed the pencil from behind his ear and continued the sketch of their waitress. The sunlight was dancing in his hair, giving it an auburn hue, and when he looked up to take another glance at the waitress the light hit his sea green eyes as well, turning it a shade lighter. And he shouldn't be using the word beautiful to describe him, but honestly? It was the only fitting word. He was just beautiful. Johan noticed Gilbert staring, and let out a little smile himself.

"What are you smiling about, Gil?" He asked, putting the finishing touches on the sketch.

"Oh, nothing much. Just enjoying my view. It's quite the sight."

"Tell me about it. That waitress has a nice rack."

"I was talking about you, stupid."

"I know, but I like hearing you say it."

"Sneaky bastard."

They finished their beer and left the café, leaving the sketch behind for the waitress, as well as a nice tip. Johan wasn't about to feed Gilberts ideas of the stereotypical, stingy Dutch guy. No matter how much it hurt him to see his precious wallet so empty. They decided to take a walk through the park before heading home. By the time they arrived in the park the sun had set completely, causing Gilbert to shiver because of the decrease in temperature. Johan noticed and removed his scarf, putting it around Gilberts neck. Gilbert replied by hooking arms with Johan, muttering a thank you.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, scooting closer to Johan, tightening his grip on his arm.

"Maybe a little. But I know a perfect way to fix that."

"Does it include pushing me against a tree for a make out session and then sex?"

"Wow, you just read my mind." He said, lowering his hand to grab Gil's ass, squeezing it. Gilbert replied by elbowing him a bit.

"Not in this place, bub. I'm still pulling out splinters from last time. They got stuck in places I didn't even know you could get splinters stuck in."

"Yeah, I kinda got carried away. Sorry about that."

"You're lucky you're cute, you know that?"

"Luck has nothing to with it, babe," he said with a smirk as he grabbed Gilbert by his chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When he tried to pull away he found Gilberts arms around his neck, keeping him from pulling away. A knowing smile graced his lips. "And here I thought you didn't want any more splinters."

"Who says I'll be the one getting splinters, babe?" Gilbert smirked back, kissing him. He started walking towards the nearest tree, pushing Johan with him. Johan's back hit the tree, causing their heads to butt because of the sudden stop they made. After rubbing their sore heads and apologizing to each other while trying not to laugh Gilbert leaned in to kiss Johan again, letting his hands travel down to the waistband of his jeans. He was fidgeting with the belt and almost got it open when he heard some noise behind him. A dog, barking as it ran towards the pair. It jumped at Gilberts legs, causing him to fall over and quit his handiwork.

"Oompf! Whoa there! Down boy, down!" He said as he tried to keep the Labrador from licking his face and covering it in drool, failing miserably. "Johan! A little help here!"

"I'm on it. Come on buddy, leave the poor albino alone. I'm the only one that gets to lick him." He said with a laugh, getting the dog off of him. "The dog doesn't need to know that, Johan" he said as he got up, trying to wipe the drool off his face. "Eww, doggydrool. Gross."

"A dog's mouth is much cleaner than that of a human you know." Johan said as he got a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over to Gilbert, still laughing. Gilbert swiped it from his hands, glaring at him. "Don't be a smartass, smartass. Or you can kiss the dog instead of me tonight." He grumbled.

"Maybe I will. I mean, just look at how cute this guy is! Who's a cute doggy? You're a cute doggy! Yes you are, yes you are!" He cooed, pulling the Labrador into a hug.

"Great, my boyfriend is cheating on me with a frikkin' dog." Gilbert said with a scowl as he watched Johan rubbing the Labradors belly.

"Rakker! Rakker, where are you? Oh, there you are, you little rascal. And you made some new friends I see. He didn't cause you any trouble, did he?" A middleaged man walked over to them, calling Rakker back to him.

"Not at all, sir. He was even kind enough to give my friend here a nice facewash, haha."

"Did he now? That means he likes you, sonny. Rakker doesn't just lick anybody, hehe."

They ended up having a conversation for a little while before the man remembered he still had a wife to go home to. They said their goodbyes, Rakker jumped Gilbert again, the man pulled him away by putting a leash on him and they went on their way home. Gilbert had to use Johan's scarf to wipe his face clean this time, causing Johan to have a little freak-out moment. Gilbert replied by saying that he shouldn't worry so much because wasn't it him who said that a dog's mouth is so clean? Johan grumbled in defeat while Gilbert pinched his cheeks, enjoying his victory as well as the cute look on his face. When they finally arrived home Gilbert immediately rushed to the bathroom. He threw the scarf into the washing machine and then proceeded to thoroughly wash the remaining drool off of his face. He reached out a hand to grab a towel, when he felt Johan push one against his face.

"Dude, what the hell. I can dry my own face just fine, thank you very much." He managed to bring out.

"Please, I saw how you abused my favorite scarf while you were trying to get that drool off. Let me do this."

"I told you, I'm perfectly capable of-hmpfn!" Johan pushed him against the sink, effectively silencing him by kissing him. His hand traveled down Gilbert's back and squeezed his ass, causing Gil to let out a smile and break the kiss. "You're insufferable."

"I'm horny too. Rakker was such a cockblock," he continued, biting down on Gilberts neck, causing him to bite back a moan. That bastard really was insufferable. He reached out a hand and let it run through Johan's hair, pulling him closer. "Well, I do love hearing you say how unbelievable I am once I'm done with you," he whispered.

"I'd like to see you try," Johan whispered back. Gilberts grin grew wider. He'd make sure this would be a night Johan would remember for a long time.

* * *

_**Meet the Order**_

"_..."_

"_Sir Heinrich."_

"_..."_

"_Sir, with all due respect, I did what my heart told me to do. I know you must be mad at me, but..."_

"…"

"_Oh, come on! You can't keep on giving me the silent treatment!"_

Gilbert and Johan were at the headquarters of the Order. During the past few months he'd spent with Johan he'd also kept in touch with the Order, informing them about his situation. There had been many angry letters, even more angry international phone calls, lots of sulking, plenty of melodrama and all that other good stuff that would have made for a great soap opera. Eventually Johan got tired of it all and the two of them went to see the Order together so they could see for themselves that there was nothing wrong with the two of them dating. Needless to say they weren't making much progress at the moment, with Heinrich refusing to talk. Johan cleared his throat before turning to face the old man.

"_Sir Heinrich, is it? From what Gilbert has told me you're a pretty reasonable guy. Could you at least hear him out before you ex-communicate him of whatever the hell it is you guys do?"_

Gilbert and Heinrich stared at him with their mouths open. "You speak German? When the hell did that happen?"

"Like it's that hard. All I had to do was turn my soft G's into hard G's et voila. Perfect German." He answered with a shrug.

"It doesn't work like that!"

"For us Dutchies it does, hehe," he said with a wink. "Well, that and the fact that I had a German roomie in college. She was a great help."

"Good grief. I'll deal with you later." He turned his attention to Heinrich again and was about to say something, when he got interrupted by him.

"_You, spikeyhaired punk."_

"_It's Johan, sir. Johan van der Meer. Glad to see you haven't lost your ability to speak." _He said with a grin.

"_Watch your attitude, boy. I've had fights with bigger guys than you and won." _The man said, giving him the evil eye. Johan wasn't about to be intimidated though, and kept on smiling as he answered him.

"_I know, sir, Gilbert told me all about It. He also told me that you and his grandfather were best friends, and that you played a large role in raising him to the man he is today."_

"_Apparently I didn't raise him properly, seeing as how he ended up with some lowlife sketch artist!"_

"_Okay, enough! Sir Heinrich, I love you like my own grandfather and you mean a lot to me, but I won't have you trash talking about the love of my life like that!"_

"…"

"…"

Heinrich stood up from his seat and walked over to Gilbert, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. A little sigh escaped him._ "Is that really how you feel, Gilbert?" _

"_Yes, sir. I know this isn't exactly how you imagined me to turn out, but I'm still the same old troublemaker who wrecked your favorite chair and replaced your classical music LP's with hardrock when I was a little brat. The fact that I happen to sleep with a man instead of a woman doesn't change the person I am."_

"_Eww. Spare me the details, boy."_

"_Sorry, sir. But I stand by my statement. I love Johan, and he loves me. And if it really bothers you that much feel free to kick me out of the Order, because I refuse to be a part of something that won't accept me being happy with the person I love." _He finished. Johan reached out and grabbed Gilberts hand, giving it a little squeeze while smiling at him. Sir Heinrich walked back to his chair and sat down, letting out another sigh.

"_You always were quite the negotiator."_

"_Tell me about it. That's how he got me to let him top." _Gilbert facepalmed. "And things were just about to go well."

"_Dammit spikey, I said spare me the details!" _

"_Sorry sir." _He said with a not so apologetic grin.

"_I swear, if I end up having homoerotic dreams I will kill you." _He grumbled.

"_No need to worry about that, sir. I'll kill him myself."_

"_Dying by the hands of my beloved. Such a romantic way to go."_

"… _your boytoy has issues, son."_

"_He's lucky he's cute."_

"_And great in bed, don't forget that."_

"_SPIKEY!" _

* * *

_**The Proposal**_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Johan asked Gilbert after taking a sip from his Heineken.

"Trying not to look down because of my fear of heights."

"You could have just said no if you didn't want to come up here."

"And miss seeing this gorgeous view? Hell no."

"And the fact that you get to hold on to me tightly is just an added bonus, right?"

"You do have a ridiculously comfy chest." He said, snuggling up to him a bit more.

"So the only reason you want to cuddle with me is because of my chest? I feel so used."

"Oh, shut it. Like you're not using the opportunity to feel me up."

The two of them were sitting on the roof of Johan's house/parlor, enjoying a clear, star filled night sky. It had been one of those rare, Dutch summer days in which the sun actually showed itself instead of hiding behind grey clouds, and they had spent the entire day with Henk, Denise, Sanne and Maarten, having a BBQ in the park. After everyone went their separate ways the two of them went home as well. And because the night sky was so clear, Johan suggested they go out to the roof with a couple of beers to do some stargazing.

"Do you think we'll see a shooting star?" Gilbert asked.

"I wouldn't count on it. But it would be nice to see one."

"Have you ever seen one?"

"A few during my travels. You?"

"I saw a star shower when Gramps and I went camping in the mountains. He was teaching me how to navigate through the stars, and during our trip back home it happened. It was beautiful."

"I'll bet. Speaking of beautiful, have you ever seen the Northern Lights?"

"Nope. You?"

"Me neither. We should make a trip to see it together."

"I'd like that."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, enjoying each other's company. After an hour or so of stargazing, Gilbert trying to teach him to find constellations and trying not to freeze their butts off because of the now chilly night, Johan got up to stretch his legs and get the blood flowing. Gilbert stood up as well, and the two of them decided to call it a night, going back inside to change into their sleepgear and go to bed. Once they were under the covers Gilbert snuggled up to Johan's chest again, as Johan wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

"Hey, Gil?" he asked, running a hand through Gilberts hair.

"Mmhm?"

"Are you happy, being with me?" Gilbert let go of Johan and sat up at that, looking at Johan, who was looking back.

"Of course I'm happy. Why are you asking me all of a sudden?"

"Well, we've been together well over a year now, and I…"

"Yes?"

"Uhm… Well, I thought… I mean… I guess I wanted to know if you want to take this relation a step further."

"A step further? Do you mean-" He started, eyes widening a bit.

"Well, yeah." He said, as his cheeks reddened a bit. "I mean, if you want to."

"Oh. Uhm…"

"Argh. I knew it was a stupid idea to bring it up at this moment. Forget I said anything," he said as he fell back into the pillows and hid his face under one. He stayed like that for a while before Gilbert pulled the pillow away and brought their faces close.

"Yeah, you can't expect me to just forget and pretend nothing happened."

"Sure I can. I have enough beer in the basement to make us forget the past month if need be."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Force of habit. You had to be quick of tongue and sharp of wit to make it to the top of the stockbroker bizz."

"I'm sure you do. Okay then. You want my answer?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all. Ask me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Just pop the question and I'll answer it."

"Didn't I just…"

"You implied it. Implying is not asking."

"Oh. Okay. Uhm, I don't need to get down on one knee, do I?"

"Seeing as I'm kinda straddling you at the moment, no. You don't have to," he said with a grin. Johan rolled his eyes before sitting up a bit and grabbing Gilberts hands. He took a deep breath and looked Gilbert in the eye.

"Gilbert Adalar Friedrich Maria Beilschmidt, will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

"Wow. You used my full name and everything. The last time that happened Gramps and old man Heinrich were lecturing me because I went joyriding with their old Volkswagen."

"Dammit Gil, save your Dennis the Menace stories for the bar and answer the damn question."

"Alright, alright. No need to get your boxers in a knot, I'm getting to it. Ahem. Okay. Johannes Wilhelmus Reinaert Nikolaes van der Meer, I'd love to marry you and share the title of happiest man on earth with you."

"You will?"

"I have to now, I used your full name and everything too." He said with a grin before Johan pulled him closed and kissed him for all he's worth. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Woooo three stories in one! And it only took me like nine months instead of the three years it probably would have taken if I had split them into separate chapters! I'm rambling, onwards towards explaining.

_First story:_ Just as the title says, something that happened on a random day with our heroes. Nothing too fancy.

_Second story:_ Also just as the title says. This could have been so epically dramatic and shit, but as per usual I had to ruin the drama by being funny. So no angst for you! After Heinrich got some brain bleach he gave the pair his blessings and went on his merry way. He's still not sure how to feel about it all, but it is his best friends grandson, and he pretty much raised the guy too, and he saw how happy they were and dammit you just can't say no to True Love™. And that's all I have to say. One day I'll get hella drunk and write a proper epically dramatic fic or something.

_Third story:_ Once again, title says it all. He popped the question. I didn't want it to be too traditional, because that just not how I see those guys. Hopefully I got it across. And hopefully my lameass sense of humor didn't ruin it too much.

_The names:_ Gilbert Adalar (noble eagle, I had to include it) Friedrich (peaceful, mighty ruler. Also the name of old man Fritz, I had to include it) Maria (and your mandatory biblical girlname. Every man with a gazillion names has to have one).

Johannes (Dutch version of John(athan)) Wilhelmus (name of the first Prince of the Netherlands, he was also the one who lead the Dutch revolt in the 80 Years war) Reinaert (trickster fox protagonist of an old Dutch medieval folktale) Nikolaes (name of Sinterklaas, patron saint of sailors, children and the city of Amsterdam).

It all makes perfect sense I tell ya.

And the soft G hard G thing is a joke we make here in Dutchieland. The Dutch pronounce the G in a soft way compared to how the Germans say it. Because Dutch and German are so ridiculously similar all you have to do is change that little letter and you as a Dutch speak perfect German :P. It made sense in my head.

So yeah, next chapter will cover the wedding and the kids stuff and more random days. Expect it to be posted sometime in the next two years or so :P. No, seriously, I'll try to update as soon as possible. If my plotbunnies don't fail me.

Once again, hope you had fun reading, and reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
